1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to an image tube IR illuminator indicator that monitors when IR illumination from an associated IR illuminator is present and especially when the IR illuminator is activated with the image tube in a high gain condition.
2. Description of the prior art
When using an active IR illuminator in battlefield conditions the problem of being detected by the enemy is always present. Many measures have been taken to restrict excessive usage of an IR radiation source, or to have the IR radiation source activated only when actually needed in battlefield surveillance conditions. However, human error sometimes occurs in which the IR illuminator is inadvertently left activated at times when the illuminator should be turned off.
The present invention provides an automatic means of indicating to an image tube operator when an IR illuminator is operating and possibly giving away the position of the illuminator to an enemy.